etanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mithryn
Mithryn is a mining town in the northern Pentus region north of the Dor'Mar Mountains in Darvasi. Royal Family The current king of Mithryn is King Ataeus IX (45) who is married to Queen Arabel (33) of the kingdom of Lindon. They have three sons: Ataeus X (15), Setaeus (7), Branjin (5), and two daughters: Eimie (14), Lilly (3). The King's brother is Utaeus (43) who was widowed by Famika of the kingdom of Mardint. He has one daughter: Nydia (19), and two sons: Addister (18), and the illegitimate Warko (11). Population Mithryn has a population of approximatly 1,714 citizens, however few folk of races other than human and dwarf are found actually living in Mithryn. Sometimes people of other races come to trade, but they leave as soon as possible to escape the cold. Many miners and blacksmiths of high renown live in Mithryn. History Originally, a clan of dwarves went far into the northern mountains seeking rich new sources of iron. To their surprise, they discovered mithril in a mountain near the northern coast. They established a settlement, and began carving deep into the mountain. They traded their mithril for essentials with human towns across the Dor'Mar Mountains to the south, through the Ord Pass. Soon after, the humans came to settle near the mountain, and they built what is now known as Mithryn by the coast, under the shadow of the Mithril mountain. Each spring, trade caravans and ships come into the city in droves to barter goods. Geography Mithryn is located in the far northern reaches of the Pentus region of Darvasi. Located north of the Dor'Mar Mountains, it is a very cold and inhospitable climate. However, the forests and mountains surrounding the city are full of rich mines and hunting grounds. Layout The city is usually entered via road through the Ord Pass. The road travels north where it enters the south gate just past a local inn, warehouse, and stables. Once in the south gate, the road reaches a plaza called the King's Square. To the east of the plaza are the residences of those who have become wealthy in Mithryn. On the left side is Market Road, which houses many of the shops and storefronts. To the north, the road is surrounded by the ancestral statues of the Ataeus lineage and leads to the castle which is surrounded by a pit filled with spikes. The west side of town is filled mostly with residences. On the outside of the west gate, there is a local brothel and a sawmill with a road leading to the slums just west of town. Southwest of town is the local hunting grounds and a tannery where the leather business thrives from the abundant wildlife in the area. There is also a road called Beggar's Road that runs just outside the walls from Ord Road to the road to the slums passing the tannery. The east side of town is considered the wealth area. It houses many of the influential families as well as the barracks, royal stables, and royal armory. The Barin Hotsprings are located among the houses in the east side of town. Outside the east gate, is the mining center and dwarven brothel as well as several houses for the miners that work in the mining camps of Mithril Mountain to the east. Inside the northern wall, there are several houses as well as the local chapter of the Mage's Guild and the Sacred Copse. The road through the north gate leads to the towns shipyard as well as the local blacksmith and a couple inns. There is a road called the Backsea Road that leads along the outside of the walls from the north gate to the east and west gates. Category:Mithryn Campaign Category:Cities